


The gas had a delayed effect(it's just the dentist's office)

by AxWorldxAway



Series: The Dental Adventures of Louis Tomlinson [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Albert the high dentist, Angry Louis, Cute Harry, Dental assistant Harry, Dentist, I don't know, Laughing Gas, M/M, Nitrous Oxide, No Smut, Not really though, Patient!Louis, childish louis, kind of crack?, sorry - Freeform, tried to be a little funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxWorldxAway/pseuds/AxWorldxAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Got a bit of a laugh, eavesdropping in on my very personal conversation with myself, eh?" Louis pulled the straightest face he could, acting as stern as he could, and he almost pulled it off. That is, until he saw the way the boy paled dramatically and his eyes widened comically.</p><p>He burst out laughing a second after the boy began rushing out a hasty apology. He couldn't stop laughing, doubling over from his place perched in the chair. The other boy began chuckling slightly along with him. Louis knew it wasn't that funny, but he had to keep his spirits high somehow; he was sitting in a dentist office after all.</p><p>(Louis cracks his tooth and is forced to take a trip to the dentist. Harry just happens to be the attractive dental assistant to Louis' eccentric dentist.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gas had a delayed effect(it's just the dentist's office)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it even though the title is really shitty :)

"Ow! Shit!" Louis winced as his hand flew up to cup his throbbing jaw. He was one of those people that cringed when people cracked their knuckles or neck too loudly, so when he heard the crack echo around his skull, a weird, uncomfortable feeling spread throughout his body.

He grimaced and muttered out a weak,"fuck," causing his flatmate to look up from the morning paper and let out a small chuckle.

Liam had been sharing a home with him for nearly three years, ever since they started uni and met on the cramped campus. They both agreed early on that they would get out of there and find a flat of their own to live in once they saved up enough money.

About a year into uni, with both of them working every hour that they didn't have class and with a little financial aid from Liam's mum, they were out of the rathole that had been their dorms. Sure the place had an amazing musical program and doled out unbelievably generous scholarships, but that didn't mean they had to pack three teenage boys into a single 14x16 room. It sucked balls so when they had both gotten out, they were immensely relieved.

That was how they had become friends, and sometimes, Louis found himself wishing that he could turn back time and never stumble upon a ranting Liam in the community room. But then, he thought about all the times that Liam had saved his arse from this angry ex or that disgruntled neighbor, and he realized he would have been precisely fucked without him. And also he cleaned for him so that was a plus.

Those were the reasons that he put up with Liam when he said annoying, _unnecessary_ comments like, "What kind of fucktard eats an apple with a cracked tooth? Oh wait, that's something only your genius mind would think of."

Louis gave him an irritated look and muttered through his half open mouth, "Fuck off, twat. I didn't feel like getting up and making anything and this is all we have that I wouldn't need to cook. You know, maybe if someone other than myself would cook every now and then, I wouldn't be reduced to eating this garbage."

Liam scoffed as a smirk made its way across his features, "Seriously Lou? Last time you tried to cook, you left the toast in the toaster for too long and the damn thing ended up going alight! For as long as I've known you, you've been very clear about your hatred towards cooking so it-"

"Blah, blah, blah, words. The point is that it's your fault." Louis smirked triumphantly at Liam as he looked shocked and started blabbering,

"What? How the hell is it my fau-"

"Because I said so." Louis lifted his chin in defiance and stalked out of the kitchen, throwing the traitor apple into the trash and proceeding to go to his room.

He sat on his bed, holding his jaw carefully, and reached inside to feel for his tooth. He realized how stupid that was, though, when a sharp spike of pain ran down his spinal cord and tears nearly pricked the corners of his eyes. When he pulled his hand back out and saw the blood coating the pads of his fingers, he made the decision to call his dentist in the morning.

He closed his jaw and winced because, wow, he just keeps making fucking brilliant decisions, and wow, that fucking hurt like a bitch. Maybe he should call now instead.

***

"Lili, pleeeaaaase. Don't make me go!" Liam shook his head and hid a smirk behind his hand. "I'll do the washing up and the shopping for a month, I promise! I might even be willing to cook for you!" Liam looked almost offended as he pulled into the space nearest to the door to the office. Closer to the door meant less area to cover while dragging an over-sized five year old to the reception area of the building.

"Lou, I'd much rather go hungry than have to eat something that you cooked." Louis huffed and crossed his arms, slumping in the seat. While he was muttering little grumbling nothings to himself, most likely about Liam, said boy had climbed out of the driver's side and began walking around the car to Louis' door.

He tried the handle only to find it locked, and when he looked up in confusion, he came face to face with a smirking blue-eyed devil with his hand holding down the lock. Liam shook his head and groaned at Louis' antics.

"Lou, we're already here. I'd love it if you could just open the door and walk yourself inside like a normal twenty year old." Louis stuck his tongue out and scrunched up his face giving Liam a mean, and unsurprisingly childish, glare.

"I'll buy you all the drinks you want after this. We can go out tonight and get completely smashed. Promise I won't hold you back or anything; hell, I'll even go to Zayn's for the night if you're planning on bringing somebody home." Louis pondered the deal for a moment, and just as Liam thought he was going to acquiesce to his bribery, Louis remembered how his jaw had ached from his last dental visit.

He shook his head violently with a grimace on his face from just the memory of his jaw cracking and the huge needles they stuck him with.

"Lou, stop being a brat and get out already!" Liam was so done. It was nearing eight in the morning and that was way too early to deal with a stubborn man-boy pouting from his passenger seat.

"You are being so immature about this, Louis! It's just the dentist's office!" Liam watched as Louis got riled up, first from the immature jab but more so from him saying it was _just_ the dentist. Louis' face contorted in outrage as his fingers danced on the lock, Liam surreptitiously watching out of the corner of his eye for something specific.

That something happened moments later when Louis began speaking with his hands, pointing one at Liam accusatory, and the other that was restricting the lock flying up to his own hair to tug in frustration. Liam smirked internally, and in a flash, it was set into motion. Liam clicked the button on his key and flung the door open as Louis sat dumbfounded, his annoyed ranting coming to a halt.

In one fell swoop, Liam had scooped up the uncooperative brat, better known as his best mate, and had him over his shoulder. Louis whined and squealed and yelled about how _rude_ this peasant was, but finally capitulated after the reality set in that Liam wasn't going to put him down until he stopped.

"Are you quite finished?" Louis pouted at Liam's back, that being where his face was residing since he was still over this bastard's shoulder.

"Hello? I asked if you were quite finished up there Lou Lou. Or should I just stand here until you stop pouting at the back of my head." Ha, Louis thought. Nice try genius, but my face is actually positioned between your scapula at the moment.

"Looouuuuiiii-"

"Alright you peasant. If you put me down I promise I won't put up a fight again." Liam was still suspicious but thought _fuck it_ , and dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground.

A low grumbling arose as Liam continued to smile at the people in the parking lot who had seen their little tussle and were looking at him strangely. He was forcing the smile really hard though, due to it being about eight in the morning, so it came out as more of a grimace that seemed to creep a few people out and sent them scurrying back into their cars.

The soft grumbling increased in volume, and Liam looked back at Louis who was muttering something to himself about a 'fucking personal bubble' and about the 'fucking ratchet peasants breathing the same air as him.' Louis had just finished brushing off the imaginary dirt from his shirt and jeans when he looked up to return Liam's gaze.

After years of knowing Louis, the brown-eyed boy definitely knew what that glint in Louis' eyes meant. What made it even more suspicious was how Louis had frozen up like a feral animal poised for attack. Liam didn't know whether Louis was prepared to choose flight or fight, but he wasn't stupid and rightfully anticipated the worst.

All at once Louis bolted screaming at the top of his lungs, "You will never catch me! I will never surrender! I swear I-"

Liam cut off his attempt at escape by grabbing his wrist after easily catching up to the smaller boy and leading him into the sterile looking reception area. Louis calmed himself to the best of his ability knowing full well that there was no getting around a determined Liam.

He settled down slightly and was most certainly not comforted by the decor in there. Rather than having pictures of brightly smiling ex-patients with flawless grins, this dental office adorned boring oral hygiene charts and gross pictures of stretched out mouths with a bunch of metal poking out here and there.

"Ugh, ew." It was terribly unappealing. The cacti were other little enigmas that puzzled Louis. Why the hell would the interior decorator have choosen to place the most spiny, prickly, dangerous flora to display in this hellhole? Oh wait, because everything that was in this demon den was likely to dish out pain and torture to all who dared to cross it.

Louis did not want to be there.

Still, he reluctantly sat down in one of the shitty chairs that lined the walls, and he listened in despair as Liam signed him in at the front desk. An overly peppy blonde boy sat, nodding rapidly then popping out of his seat to head to the back. Louis looked on in confusion and bewilderment at the boy's eccentric behavior before he was shocked out of his reverie by Liam taking the seat next to his.

Liam put a comforting, large hand on his shoulder, giving him a little pep talk that Louis refused to even entertain. This was Liam's fault after all. He had dragged him to the dreary place of pain. Said dragger gave up any attempt at consoling his friend and, with a nod and a pat on the back, he left excited and ready to get back home and climb back into bed.

Louis glared at his back as he left and then at the door until he sighed and slumped back accepting the fact that he just needed to get this over with.

Finally, after waiting another dreary fifteen minutes which he spent stealthily watching the blonde boy bounce around behind the desk, his name was called. He got up and moseyed over to the lady that called his name and followed her, dragging his feet the entire way.

Just like the reception area, the hallway gave off a sterile, painful vibe that Louis did not enjoy. There were more gross pictures of mouths stretched in weird angles, and as he was caught up with staring at one picture of an elderly man displaying his dentures in his hands in front of him, he plowed right into the lady that he had been following. He attempted a small apology but she just scowled and pointed to a specific door before stalking away.

He entered the room that she had pointed to and took the liberty of sitting in the chair that was similar to the ones he sat in on every visit to the dentist. Up on the walls were slightly less revolting pictures and he was happy to find a set of windows that remained in his line of sight even when he settled back. He found himself busy people watching out the window, commenting here or there.

"Oh, honey, that blouse certainly does not go with that bag, are you blind or something?"

"Jesus, did you get dressed in the dark? Leopard print jeans do not go with that horrifically colored mustard vest."

"Lady, you better control your kid before I go out there and teach him a lesson. He won't know what hit him, the little punk."

There was this one girl, though, that was getting on his nerves. She was unnecessarily glaring at this poor girl that looked so uncomfortable and wrapped a possessive arm around this ugly fuck that was completely oblivious. The girl gave her a terribly rude look and Louis just couldn't deal.

"Bitch, she doesn't want your boyfriend. Nobody wants your boyfriend. That's why he's with you. So quit looking at that girl like she's gonna steal your man. News flash, she won't. He looks like he got hit in the face with a slab of concrete. Get with the program."

Louis was sitting there fuming when he heard the most perfect little snort he's ever heard. He whipped his head around and came face to face with the most beautiful boy he's ever laid his eyes on.

He had unruly curly hair that was pushed back by a soft-looking grey headscarf. Scarves around guys hair have always been an immediate turn off whenever he saw a bloke with one, but he couldn't say he same about this fella. When his eyes drifted lower, he was met with vivid green eyes that were sparkling and filled with mirth.

Louis' eyes instinctively traveled down to the boy's lips for a brief moment, and he audibly let out a little gasp. They were so plush-looking and full and cherry fucking red as if the boy had been chewing on them for ages. Louis quickly flitted his eyes over the rest of the boy's long, lanky body and determined that he must have been around eighteen or nineteen.

Hmmm, _legal_. Louis shook his head ridding any remaining inappropriate thoughts drifting around inside there.

"Got a bit of a laugh, eavesdropping in on my very personal conversation with myself, eh?" Louis pulled the straightest face he could, acting as stern as he could, and he almost pulled it off. That is, until he saw the way the boy paled dramatically and his eyes widened comically.

He burst out laughing a second after the boy began rushing out a hasty apology. He couldn't stop laughing, doubling over from his place perched in the chair. The other boy began chuckling slightly along with him. Louis knew it wasn't that funny, but he had to keep his spirits high somehow; he was sitting in a dentist office after all.

"Ah, Louis. Louis Tomlinson. How are ya me boy?" His old pedophile-looking dentist waltzed in at the exact moment Louis began coming down from his laugh-induced high.

Louis stopped laughing abruptly. He cocked his head to the right and started to turn in his chair to be able to look at the old dentist. A forced smile appeared on his face as he asked as politely as he could,

"Hey Albert, how are you? How have the kids been?" Albert let out a harsh throaty chuckle as he shuffled over, hobbling on his bad, atrophied leg.

"Haha, aww Louis. Look at you being concerned for the kids. Well, since you asked, Karen actually just got out of a juvenile detention center down the road a piece; we've been putting off her release date ever since she threatened to burn the house down when she got back. Can't really stall much longer now though. Oh, and Dylan hasn't been home in two weeks. We're not sure if he ran away with that tattooed girl he's been hanging around with or if he went on an unexpected tour with that band of his that he didn't tell us about."

Louis was stunned to say the least. The old dentist usually didn't share much, and when Louis asked about how he was he would always just repeat the mantra 'same old same old.'

All Louis could mutter was a timid, "That's a shame, I'm sorry Albert." He slowly crept his head back around towards the young dentist assistant that he had laughed with earlier only to see the shadow of similarly astounded look gracing his features. A charged silence ensued that neither Louis nor the attractive assistant could break.

The dentist, that Louis only now noticed was swaying, remained oblivious to the tension in the room. As he shuffled over to a drawer that was presumably filled with evil, painful tools that would haunt Louis' nightmares tonight, he began speaking again.

"You know what I just don't understand? Why the hell would someone not want to be given nitrous oxide." Louis was only half-listening, as he watched on in horror as the man lifted cold, clinical, metal hooks and scrapers.

"My last patient said he didn't want it. So I asked why he wouldn't want some laughing gas to brighten his afternoon. But try as I may, he still declined my offer to administer him the gas. I figured he just didn't realize how beneficial it could be." Louis sat in his chair, starting to listen to the eccentric man's story now that the clinking of metal instruments couldn't be heard, and instead, the sink was on with the dentist rubbing his soapy hands under the stream.

"So I tested it out in front of him. I had him get up, yeah? Then I took a seat in a chair just like yours Louis." The man turned and swung his arm about, aiming to place his hand on Louis' shoulder but overshooting drastically and stumbling forward.

Somehow, the curly-haired boy that was standing on Louis' other side jumped behind the chair and reached out, just barely catching the elderly man. Well, it was difficult to say that he _caught_ the loopey doctor. It was more that the boy broke his fall because somehow, they ended up on the floor in a heap, Albert's smallish body splayed over the kid's.

Louis rose from the chair quickly to try and lend a hand and help both males up. the assistant let out a loud _oof_ when Albert tried getting up, accidentally kneeing the brunette in the crotch. Once Louis had helped Albert into a proper standing position, the dentist looked down at curly and smiled as if he just noticed the boy's presence.

"Ah Harry, what are you doing on the floor, silly boy? Come join the rest of us up here, why don't you?" Harry just nodded and pushed himself up from the ground and smiled at Albert's dopey grin.

"Are you alright there, Albert?" And, holy fuck. How had Louis been in the presence of the boy for more than a minute without having heard his deep, slow voice? His rushed apology was breathy and almost squeaky. This voice was the polar opposite of that.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Harry, god even his _name_ was attractive, tried to lead Albert towards the rolling chair in the corner but the man decided that he would much rather take a seat in the reclined patients' chairs that Louis had just been occupying moments before.

He plopped down and grinned as his head lolled back.

"Huh, I guess the gas had a delayed effect." After that, the dentist started laughing manically and seemingly uncontrollably. Louis couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he watched the dentist double over in laughter before him.

Strangely enough, however, Louis felt a little grin pulling at his cheeks. And after that grin, came a giggle. Then another, and another, and another, until he was laughing nearly as loud as the old man in the chair. He looked up with tears in his eyes at Harry who was just huffing little laughs under his breath as he smiled and shook his head at Louis and Albert.

"Albert??" The cranky woman from before reappeared in the doorway and scrunched her nose at the scene before her. The drugged doctor twisted around on the chair to greet the woman that called his name.

"Oh Margaret! Sweet pea, sugar plum, dandy queen! How are you this fine am?" The disgruntled woman simply marched over to the laughing man and grabbed his ear, yanking him up out of the chair.

"Ow, ow, ow. Margie, this is fine merchandise you're messing with!" Margaret ignored the babbling, hobbling man and instead continued grumbling to herself. As she passed a still giggly Louis, he picked up on a little bit of what she was mumbling. It sounded something like, "third time this week," and, "this wanker is gunna get us shut down again."

Louis' eyes widened as the door slammed shut after the disturbing duo. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Louis turned his attention to the opposite corner of the room where a smirking assistant resided.

"Well, well, I guess I'll be talking care of you, yeah?" Louis' smile dropped in an instant at the seductive tone Harry was using. Louis gulped as Harry advanced on him. The entire situation definitely would've made Louis pop a boner if it hadn't been for the fact that Harry tripped on the cords attached to the dental equipment and sent himself and a tray of tools flying.

All at once, the end of a tool made contact with Louis' forehead, the curved suction tool went flying, and a lanky body landed in Louis' arms. The hard scraper that knocked into Louis' head fell into the curly nest of the boy in his arms who slipped on some spilled water and pulled Louis down with him. When they hit the floor, the suction machine was propelled upwards again and landed on Louis' face, sucking the corner of his lip outward.

Time seemed to stop as the two boys laid there soaking in what just happened. "

Um.." The curly haired assistant sheepishly looked up from his previous position on Louis' chest and smiled just a little. Louis returned the gesture which only made Curly blush harder. Louis just smirked a little and broke the silence with,

"I thought Albert was the clumsy one but I guess now the fog has been lifted, eh?" Harry responded with a slight giggle, _a fucking giggle_ , and nodded pushing himself up off of Louis' chest. He sat up, effectively straddling Louis when the door swung open to reveal the bubbly blonde receptionist from before.

"Hey Hazza-" The poor boy cut himself off with a loud shriek before slamming the door shut and proceeding to scream, "My eyes!!" while running away from the scene of the crime.

The boys on the floor simply cracked up again, Louis with his lip still being suctioned and Harry with dental instruments sticking out of his hair.

Margaret found out later that Albert had never turned off the laughing gas and the whole building had to be evacuated.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in my google docs and figured I should just post it already. Let me know if you guys want another little ficlet from this verse. :) thanks for reading!


End file.
